


don’t you hate it? perfects overrated... ba da ba ba ba im lovin’ it

by GhostlyDreams17



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - McDonalds, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hosie, Hosie Mcdonalds au, Ugh, haha i hate myself, i regret this sm, whatever it’s fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17
Summary: A tall brunette named Josette Saltzman needs to pay for her college tuition so she gets an interview at Mcdonalds. Little did she know the manager was a bit grumpy. Will Josie get the job? Who knows honestly.orThe Hosie Mcdonalds AU
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. Interview Time yeah yeah!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> THE FIRST CHAPTER ISS BORINGGGGGG
> 
> anyways this is the hosie mcdonalds fic nobody wanted lmao.
> 
> it will get better... i think LMAO
> 
> anyways this was the starter chapter so that’s why it was boring and short ANYWAYS if you know the lyrics to the title ya know the perfects overrated one... i’ll love you forever :D
> 
> ba da ba ba ba I’m Lovin It
> 
> or whatever

Josie had been preparing for her job interview for a week and today was the day. 

It was early Monday morning, around 8 A.M. and Josie had just finished her morning shower. Her roommate Miya had been banging on the bathroom door. 

Ever since Lizzie left for college, Josie decided to move out of their parents house and look for a place. She found out her friend Miya had been looking for a roommate. Some time later, they were roommates.

Josie abruptly opens the door. “I’m finished.” 

Miya gave her an irritated look and rushed past Josie. “Good luck on your interview today.” Is all she said before she slammed the door in front of Josie’s face. Josie mouthed a ‘thanks’ before turning on her heels and walking towards her room.

She quickly gets dressed and makes her way to the kitchen.

She walked in only to be immediately greeted by her cat, Jackie.

“Hey baby.” She cooed picking up the cat. “You hungry?” It meowed, meaning yes. Well that’s what Josie thought.

She took out the bag of food and a scooper and filled the bowl. She heard the cat rub it’s head on Josie’s hand and purred.

“Hey bub, i’m gonna be late for my interview so eat up.” She gently ruffled the fur and headed towards the door. 

The warm summer air hit her as soon as she stepped out.

//////

Hope was getting dressed for work when she heard a knock at her door.

“Hope, you’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up!” It was her roommate Ally. She always knew Hope’s schedule and always made sure she got to work on time.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hope opened her door and walked right past her roommate. “I got to interview someone today.”

Hope was the manager at Mcdonalds. She’s been in that position for a year now, she runs the place and apparently everyone listens to her.

Ally on the other hand didn’t work at McDonalds. Even though Hope and Ally have been best friends since they were children, they did like to compete. 

Ally was the manager at Burger King.

“Bye Hope, and feed the fish before you go.” She heard Hope groan and stop in her tracks.

Hope grabbed the fish food and sprinkled a little bit of it in the tank. She saw as the multi-colored fish swam towards the food and digested it immediately. 

The pretty dark purple one Ally called lid. The greenish one was called Sage and the dark blue one was named Mandy.

Hope didn’t waste anymore time and rushed out the door.

//////

Hope had to open the fast food place today so she went in earlier. Also the interview she was supposed to have was early. She was already tired and it hadn’t even been ten minutes.

An hour had past by, a couple more employees have came in. One employee especially, his name was Landon, always tried to hit on Hope but she deliberatly kept on rejecting him.

About ten minutes later a tall brunette came walking into the store, looking almost lost. She saw Hope and quickly walked up to her. “Uh, hi, I'm here for my interview.”

Josie was nervous, she had never had an interview before, well not alone. If she had ever went to a job interview it was always with her sister.

Hope had been giving her a glare ever since the brunette got here. She’s already got a bad feeling about her. Hope decided not to speak on it. She signals Josie to take a seat at the closest table.

Hope eyed her, studying her body language looking for any flaws the brunette could have. 

Josie shifts uncomfortably in her position. 

Hope looks away and clears her throat. 

“Okay, let's start, my name is Hope, I'm the manager here, and I’ll be taking your interview.” Hope interlocks her own hands and rests them on the table. Josie gives an agreeing nod and shows a lip tight smile.

”So, Josette, tell me about yourself.” Hope said half-heartedly. Really Hope couldn't care less about learning anything about the girl.

Josie got caught off guard. Guess they're jumping straight into the questions. ”Oh well, ” She was stuck, she's never actually had the time to think about herself. 

”I like to read a lot, mostly fiction.” Josie saw that Hope was writing something down on the paper. She tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Hope looked up at the confused brunette.

”Continue.” Hope wished this interview could move faster, she was disinterested.

”Oh.” Josie quietly said to herself. ”I like to sing, I can play some instruments, mostly the ukulele. And I guess I really like to hang out with my roommate.” She suddenly felt embarrassed to talk about her personal life.

Hope releases a content sigh. ”Great, ” She looks back up at the brunette. ”Why do you want to work here?” 

Finally a question Josie immediately knows the answer to. Her face brightened and perked up. 

”I want to work here because I need to pay for my college tuition. I have a twin sister and our family only had enough money for one of us to go, she insisted on waiting so both of us were able to go but I told her to go without me.” She nervously chewed on her bottom lip. ”And here I am now.”

Josie saw Hope softened for a second but immediately firmed up. Hope showed a small polite smile. She genuinely meant it this time, as if she related to it in some way.

”What would you say are your three weaknesses and three strengths?” 

This question hit Josie like a truck. She had many weaknesses but barely any strengths. ”Well, I would say my three weaknesses are..” She trailed off collecting her thoughts.

”People say I'm too nice but I don't know.” She starts playing with her fingers. “I also care too much. My sister has always told me to speak up for myself but I just can't, it's almost impossible for me.”

Hope felt the mood shift in the air. The auburn-haired girl felt sympathy for the brunette. She didn't want to press on anything so she changed the conversations. ”And your three strengths?”

”I've heard people call me really smart, I've always had good grades.” She made a pop noise with her mouth. ”I can speak fluent Japanese, and I guess you could say I'm an active person.” 

“And my final question,” Hope’s face hardened. Josie didn’t know better and was a bit terrified. “Why should I hire you?” 

“I think you should hire me because,” Her hands started trembling, she feels under pressure like the walls are closing in and will collapse any second. “I would make a good addition and I’m good with talking to people.” Josie mentally cursed herself, that wasn’t. a good enough reason, it was so bland and boring. It was too late now to go back.

Josie spoke about how well she would be and Hope was trying her best to listen in closely. When Josie finally finished talking Hope was eager to let the girl go.

“Okay thank you, you’ll receive a call whether or not you got the job.” Hope got up and out of the booth. 

Josie did the same.

Hope held out her hand confidently. Josie met her hand hesitantly in the middle. ”Thank you.”

//////

It’s been hours since Josie her interview,and still no call. She plopped down on the couch next to Miya who seemed to be eating chocolate cake. “Hey where’d you get that?’ She steals the plate from Miya’s hands and takes a bite.

Miya sighs. “Well I bought it for myself when I went out earlier today, guess not anymore.” 

“I’m sorry, It’s just been hours and I still haven’t gotten a call back.” Josie gives the cake back and picks up Jackie. The cat sits in her lap, curls up in a ball and then fall asleep. 

Sooner or later the phone next to her starts to ring. Without thinking she picked it up and accepted the call.

“Hello?” Her voice was trembling, she felt as if she spoke her words would fumble.

“Hi is this, Josette Saltzman?” A woman on the other line spoke up, it wasn’t Hope’s.

“Yes, this is her.” Josie sat up forgetting her cat is in her lap.

“We called you to tell you, you got the job.” 

“Thank you so much!” She hung up the call and squealed.

“Jeez Josie it’s literally a job for a fast food place.” Miya stuffs her face with cake.

“Shut up.” Josie playfully rolls her eyes.


	2. LIL DEBORAH!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> maybe this chapter was a bit funnier but idk :p

Josie had her first day of training today. 

Last night she called her sister about her new job she had acquired.

_ Last night… _

_ “Lizzie!” Josie practically screamed into the phone. _

_ “Oh my god Josie.” Lizzie was startled.  _

_ “Sorry.” Josie winced at her own outburst. “ I just called to say I missed you and got the job.” A big stupid smile was on her face. _

_ “That’s great Josie, but did you really have to apply at McDonalds out of all places?” Lizzie sighed. _

_ “Well it was the only place offering a job.” Lizzie could basically see the pout Josie had. _

_ “Okay okay, well congratulations and I miss you too.” Lizzie paused. “ I have to go study, bye Josie, love you.” _

_ “Bye Lizzie, love you too.” Josie had a hint of disappointment in her voice. She hung up the call and fell backwards on her bed. _

Present…

“Ugh.” Josie groaned as she struggled to turn off her alarm that was going off. She took roughly five minutes to get out of her bed. 

She had the same routine as yesterday, although this morning Miya was nowhere to be found. Josie thought she must’ve gone out. 

She was right.

Josie found a note on the counter. It said something about a pet store? Josie was beyond confused, she decided not to think about it and feed Jackie.

“Jackie,” She called in a high pitched voice. In a matter of seconds a small cat came running in meowing like crazy. The small collar with the little bell on it seemed ringing every time it ran. Josie picked Jackie up and pet her. “You hungry bub?”

All Jackie did was meow, like always. Josie got the measuring scoop and filled Jackie’s food bowl. The cat jumped out of Josie’s arms and started eating. The brunette took this time to slip out the door. The cool breeze was enough to send shivers down Josie’s spine.

//////

For the last seven minutes, Hope had been preparing for the newbie she had to train today. 

Setting up the deep fryer for the fries, cleaning up the soft drink station, and even fixing the wrapping that goes around the food, to get the day started.

Josie had arrived earlier than needed.

Josie stood awkwardly by the cashier waiting for something to happen.

Anything.

Hope noticed her and went to greet her. “Josette,” She cleared her throat. “You’re here early.” 

Josie gave an apologetic look. “You can call me Josie, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I guess,” Hope exhaled, staring at the brunette longer than needed. “Wanna get started on your training?” 

Josie nodded and followed Hope into the back.

“You’ll be working as a cashier for now.” Hope goes to the nearest cash register. “The buttons on the screen will indicate what the customer wants. For example, if the customer wants a coke you press whichever size and the drink, same with the burger.”

She moves to the side so Josie could take a better look. They were inches apart. Hope could smell the vanilla fragrance coming from the brunette, she found it calming and alluring. 

After a couple minutes of Hope teaching Josie how to use the cash register Hope left Josie to start her shift.

Josie was a quick learner though she struggled with the first few orders of the day but she managed to get them down. 

More employees started showing up, she had connected with someone named Jade pretty quickly on her first day.

She was nearing her first break of the day when two familiar customers came in. They walked up to Josie who just gave them a wide smile.

“Cas, Rachel what would you guys like.” Josie said in a sweet tone. 

“We heard you were working here now and we wanted to come by.” Rachel spoke up with her subtle southern accent.

“I would like the 20 piece chicken nuggies and a medium fry.” Cas was the first to say her order.

“I’ll take a big mac with a medium fry.” Rachel rocked back and forth in her heels.

“Okay anything to drink?” Josie looks back up at them. Rachel shook her head. “Cas?” Cas shook her head as well.

“Alright that’ll be $11.87, and i’ll meet you guys in a while my break is in like five minutes.” Josie ends her talk with a short smile.

Cas decided to pay since Rachel had forgotten her wallet. 

The pair decided to sit nearest to the front. They waited about seven minutes before Josie came out with food.

“Alrighty scoot over Cas.” Josie enters the booth.

“I don’t go by Cas anymore.” She clears her throat. “From now address me by Shorty Shweta.” She takes a couple fries and stuffs them into her mouth.

“Cas what?” Josie turned to face Cas with a fake smile plastered on her face. 

“Oh yeah, I played this horse game with Rachel last night and that was my horse's name.” Cas looked proud...too proud. It made Josie raise an eyebrow. 

Josie looked at her arm like she was checking the time, only thing is she had no watch. “Oh would you look at the time.” She got up just to almost be collided with a familiar auburn haired girl.

“Rachel? Cas?” Hope had a hint of confusion in her voice. 

“Wait you know them?” Josie was quick to cut in.

“You know them?” Hope turned the question around.

“Yeah ever since I accidentally spilled coffee on Rachel and Cas at a coffee shop, we’ve been friends.” Josie looks at the three. “How do you know them?”

“Oh, well I've known them since preschool. They’re literally the most inseparable people i’ve ever met.” Hope gives out a short laugh.

“I should get back to work. You guys are still coming over later today?” Josie asked, pointing to the two.

They nodded in unison which creeped Hope and Josie out.

Literally nothing happened for the rest of the day. 

//////

As Josie opened the door the first thing she saw was a small tank filled with water. When she looked closer she saw a tiny orange fish. 

Miya…

“Miya?” Josie tossed her keys on the counter. 

No response.

What did happen was Jackie rushing towards Josie’s side. She cooed at her and picked her up. Josie didn’t know if Miya was here or not. 

The brunette started making her way down the hall when a door suddenly opened. 

“Josie! Guess what?” Miya said excitedly.

Josie couldn’t hold back a smile. “What?” 

“I farted.” Miya started giggling uncontrollably and Josie’s face fell.

She placed the cat down and punched the bridge of her nose. “Miya remember what we talked about.” 

Miya’s head sunk low. “Yeah yeah no more fart jokes got it.” Her mood instantly lifted again. “I got a fish and I named it Lil Deborah.” 

“Lil Deborah?” Josie put her hands on her hips. “Why would you name a fish-” She got cut off by the ring of the doorbell. 

“I’m gonna go get that.” Josie heard the little jingle of Jackie’s collar heading towards the door. 

Josie (who was still in her work outfit) opened the door to be greeted by Rachel and Cas again.

“Aww there’s my Rusty Shweta.” Cas picked up Jackie. Josie gave her a glare and moved aside so they could come in. 

“Miya hey.” Rachel waved her hand as her southern accent slipped out. Miya waved back while she got out a package of mac and cheese. Cas let the cat down on the counter and went to give Josie a hug. 

“I’m gonna go change, make yourselves comfortable.” Josie started jogging towards her room.

-

They were all playing lotería on the kitchen table when Rachel noticed Jackie’s head in the fish bowl.

“Uh guys?” She pointed towards the fish bowl. Everyone turned their heads and Josie and Miya’s eyes widened and rushed over. 

The fish was gone.

Completely gone.

“Jackie!” Miya shouted, the cat just meowed. 

Jackie.

Ate.

The fish.

The fucking.

Fish.

“Lil Deborah!” Miya yelled some more. Josie tried to 

hold back a laugh but failed. “Josie!”

“Sorry sorry.” She raised her hands up in defense.

“Ugh i’m going on the couch and finishing my mac and cheese.” Miya groaned.

Josie shrugged and went to go check on Jackie. Who seemed to be doing just fine. 

Josie, Cas and Rachel played for a couple more minutes before joining Miya on the couch.

Jackie jumped onto Miya’s lap. She tried to be angry at the cat she really did but she just couldn’t. Instead, she let the cat jump onto her lap. 

Miya gives in and gives Jackie a bit of her mac and cheese. Jackie starts regurgitating and throws up all over Miya. Everyone had a disgusted face.

”Alright that's it, I hate it here, I'm going to my room bye.” Miya stood up and stomped away. 

Everyone else held in loud laughter until they heard Miya shut the door to her bedroom.

After they calmed down Rachel spoke up. ”Okay, we gotta go, it was good seeing you, Josie.” 

”Yeah yeah!!! Shorty Shweta out of here” Cas shouted,” We’ll see you later Josie.”

”Bye guys.” Josie waved at the two who stood up and made their way towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww yeah!!!!
> 
> cas and rachel yeah yeah yeah!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> THE EXTRA NAMES MENTIONED ARE OOMFS OF MINE SHHAHA
> 
> told you this chapter was boring
> 
> i honestly have ZERO clue when i’ll update this fic 😀 unless anyone wants to help 😋


End file.
